


Game over man, Game over (Alien sex)

by CuckMaster3000



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Alien Sex, Bondage, Does this count as PWP?, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Is there fluff at the end?, It's not gay but it's not straight, Its a grey area, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Bondage, Nudity, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, kind of, rimming?, what's the term for alien sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckMaster3000/pseuds/CuckMaster3000
Summary: I wrote about Dwayne Hicks getting sexually assaulted by an alien/xenomorph.I am not a good human being.General plot is marines go onto space station, Hicks gets left behind etc. It's my attempt at having SOME form of plot, but not much. I also kinda wanted to give the alien a dick but decided against it because I'd get way into describing what it would look like.Poor Hicks. Except not really because it's hot and I don't care about his well being in this situation and if you're deciding to read this then you'd probably agree.
Relationships: Dwayne Hicks/alien
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Game over man, Game over (Alien sex)

**Author's Note:**

> It's rape, that's the only warning you're getting
> 
> Enjoy it, or not.. I don't really care. Why did I write this again?
> 
> Yeah ok, have a good one!

Another ‘bug hunt’ they said. Except they forgot to mention that these ‘bugs’ were the cause of most of Hicks’ nightmares; although if you ever asked him, he’d say he never got nightmares. Either way you know it’s bullshit because everyone dreams, and when you’ve seen the shit Corporal Dwayne Hicks has seen, the only dreams you’d see when you close your eyes would have you waking up drenched in sweat. So you could imagine how furious Hicks was when he was dropped into a space station without any context as to why he was there; other than a distress call from said station which he wasn’t even allowed to hear. Need to know, they said. It was only when he was stranded on this station with his combat unit he’d stuck with since the terrors on LV-426 where he was informed of this ‘bug hunt’. 

Hicks, of course, hoped for the best. Maybe it really was just some completely different creature without nearly as much coordination and intelligence that the ‘xenomorphs’ from LV-426 had. But that hope was completely obliterated when they came across a corpse laying in one of the hallways of the maze-like station. It wasn’t the dead body that proved their suspicions, it was the gruesome hole in their chest and a trail of blood leading to the ventilation system that sealed the deal. Ripley was more furious than Hicks, but all of his unit were pretty much outraged. Along with the team that survived the mission on LV-426, there were a few more marines in their midst, which was probably why they were more scared and curious as to why everyone was acting with rage.

It was easy to understand the situation. Weyland was always dirty and could never seem to learn from their mistakes, obviously they tried to test on these creatures once again, and once again, they failed. Now Hicks and his squad were being forced to clean up the mess considering they knew more about how to kill these creatures than anyone else. Many of the ill-informed marines asked why they were sent and didn’t just blow the station up but Ripley and Hicks knew why they were here. It was impossible to believe that Weyland would authorise the destruction of their studies and would risk as many lives as it would take to ensure they get what they worked so hard for.

But, as always, Ripley had her own way of doing things. Somehow they had made their way to the comms center and made several calls and explanations to get them off of this station without running into one of the aliens. Pretty soon, their rescue ship was on route and Weyland could be left figuring out how to go about retrieving their ‘oh-so-special’ work. When their way off this station was docked in a loading area, the marines packed their shit and headed towards their destination, keeping frosty the whole way there.

The ending was practically in sight, until they walked right into an ambush. Bullets were fired, along with a few grenades; blood was spilt, acid and red alike; screams were heard and bodies were piled until only a few managed to sprint their way to the rescue ship. Hicks was falling behind, he couldn’t even remember how, but some acid managed to scathe his lower calf. Great. But even still, he was close to making it and he could see the survivors of the ambush heading into the ship, but the walls were crawling with life and it was definitely going to be a close call.

So close, a few more meters and he’d be there. But as he saw the black spawns of hell crawl close to the ship, Hicks felt the air pushed out of his lungs. He was sprawled across the floor, his armour being teared away from behind by one of the creatures who haunted his dreams and all he could do was look to the ship and scream for them to go. Anger flushed through his veins as the ship didn’t leave, so he screamed again, desperately hoping his friends and comrades would escape the fate he was inevitably about to suffer. A shrill screech was heard from behind him from the alien that was still pinning him to the ground and just before Hicks could scream for them to leave one last time, a painful shove to his head had him falling unconscious. 

Waking up felt like too much of a struggle for Hicks, a noisy groan falling from his parted lips. But his thoughts suddenly focused when he tasted copper on his lower lip, and with closer inspection with his tongue, he found it was slightly swollen. When did he bite his lip? As his brain attempted to jump start his body, Hicks realised the pain in his head wasn’t just from waking up, but it was as if he’d been hit. Then, just like that, the memories trickled back into his thoughts. To add insult to injury, Hicks realised he was laying on some smooth, cold substance. It almost felt wet, or maybe it was wet, Hicks couldn’t be too sure with the throbbing pain in the back of his skull.

It seemed awfully dark where he was, well, until his eyes decided to cooperate and open fully. But even then it was gloomy, and some fresh but also humid feeling surrounded whatever kind of room he was trapped in. It was as if it was being kept at the correct temperature. Either way, Hicks turned his head and rolled onto his side with effort to see the smooth black substance he was laying across. Sick built up in his throat when Hicks saw what he was placed on. They were like limbs: incoherent patterns of some slick resin, it was dark but Hicks could see how they folded and curved to provide such an alien flooring to the hive.

His pulse rifle and armour were nowhere to be found and as Hicks felt more energy flood into his system he moved his body back around and sat up. The walls and ceiling mirrored the floor, the lighting coming from a few uncovered lights in the ceiling. Hicks’ eyes scoured the surroundings before looking down to his leg and cringing at the sight. It was burnt, skin showing with part of his trousers sticking against it like some horrible combination. He was trained for this. Hicks gulped in a deep breath and undid his belt, pulling it through the loops with ease before he grabbed at his boots and kicked them off since the acid had melted right down to the ankle. Despite the scorching pain, Hicks only managed a stifled grunt as he grabbed his issued blade and folded his belt before shoving it between his teeth.

Pressing the blade against the skin was beyond painful, but Hicks managed to keep a steady grip. He cut his trousers short so he could focus on the fabric melted into his skin. Pressing the knife into his scalded skin forced a stifled yell from Hicks, but he refused to stop. His hand glided the knife through the skin before he could peel the trouser fabric away which issued another resisted scream. He repeated the action again until his leg was clear, several repressed yells and screams echoing through the baron hive-like room as he did so.

Exhaling deeply through his nose, Hicks’ arm fell against the floor with his hand weakly letting go of his knife whilst his other arm struggled to reach up and pull the belt out from between his teeth. His legs were outstretched, his trousers were in tatters and there was sweat building up from the heat of his pain and this eerie room he was placed in. Hicks managed to stabilise his breathing whilst his hands moved to unbutton his shirt, shrugging it off and leaving him in his plain beige T-shirt. Despite removing the hot layer of clothing, Hicks could still feel the clammy heat of the air lick his skin; he had to leave.

Looking away from his burnt leg, he turned to his side and pressed a knee beneath him, using his other leg to try and push himself up. But it was all for naught. The moment Hicks managed to get onto both his feet, his injured leg would stumble and cause the marine to fall to the foreign floor. Now on his hands and knees, Hicks repressed a yell of anger as he turned around in a childish action of rage, basically putting himself back into the sitting position he was in previously. As he looked down to the crispy, painful flesh of his leg, Hicks grimaced and followed it with an annoyed growl, but it was cut off as he heard a strange, slick noise.

Eyes flashing upwards, the marine scoured the room once more, seeing the way the resin shone in the light and curved into fantastic patterns to adapt to the walls and halls that were once there. On his second inspection of the room, Hicks saw a way out, the black surface curving and showing the evidence of a corridor that followed it. But the same noise from before forced a frightened flinch from the crippled brunet. His green eyes followed the noise to the wall, a darker part of the room that was blanketed with shadows, but even still, Hicks just saw a wall. Once more, the noise echoed louder, a purred hiss and those green eyes widened with terror as they gazed upon the wall. The wall that was now moving.

A stuttered gasp forced its way into Hicks’ mouth as he pointlessly shuffled backwards, watching in absolute horror as an arm reached out from the resin covered wall. Another arm and soon the alien’s figure followed; its body was smooth and lanky, the legs were so long with the elongated feet making its footfalls completely silent against the soft floor. It stood tall, taller than Hicks, and as it left its curled, tight space against the wall, the bewildered brunet wondered how such a large and intimidating creature could fit against the wall’s crevacises of such small size. Either way it didn’t matter now, all that mattered was that the alien was hissing once more and taking curious steps toward him with its tail dragging effortlessly behind.

Hick’s turned to try to get on his feet and run to the corridor he saw earlier, the adrenaline may force his body to forget about the pain and let him run. It almost seemed to work until he heard a new hiss, a high, warning noise which was followed by the creature crawling with haste around to be in front of Hicks. The marine stumbled backwards, his emerald eyes following the extensive length of the xenomorph all the way along its curved body to see the tail drag far behind. Somehow, the alien gave an eyeless stare at the marine, its body turning to face him better as its upper body bent down to expose the long pipes that stood tall against its back along with the base of its tail. It crawled closer, Hicks’ gaze following how the muscles of its shoulders moved to accommodate its crawling stance, the tail still curled close to him.

Hicks attempted to shuffle backwards, but the alien made a low, warning hiss as its eyeless skull tilted up. Once more, it crawled further, with such languid movements that even surprised Hicks. Another curious hiss escaped the creature closing in on him, their heads perhaps only two foot apart now with the tail still curling around their forms. Again, Hicks couldn’t help but try escape and shuffle backwards but that damn tail pressed hard against his back with the sharp edge teasing at breaking his skin. The marine’s eyes drifted back to the alien, and made a frightened noise as it leant up with its skull pressed close to his own face. 

Hicks could see the smooth, shiny exterior of it’s skull and the crevices of the pipe like muscles around its chin and lips. As his eyes watched those lips, he saw them peel back, revealing the glass-like teeth and all Hicks could think was ‘this was it, this was where he’d die’. Not brave enough to look at his demise, Hicks forced his eyes closed and awaited for his skull to be crushed by the inner jaw of the creature.

But after a moment, Hicks flinched as he felt a cold nudge against his cheek followed by a soft hiss against his ear. He warily opened his eyes and froze as he saw the alien’s form still in front but he could see and feel the skull of it drag its wet teeth along his cheek. Finally, the xenomorph pulled its head back with a half open jaw, and all the marine could feel was a slick trail of wet saliva along the side of his head. The alien itself made a strange hiss resembling a purr as it moved its legs closer and lifted its arm.

Gulping in a mouthful of the humid air, the brunet watched with petrified, emerald eyes as the clawed, nimble fingers moved to trace the resin against his face. As his eyes dragged back to the alien’s skull, its own head was tilted in the direction of the resin as well until it followed Hicks’ movements and stared right back at him. Hicks’ lower lip trembled as he backed against the tail ever so slightly, his brain racing with questions and frustration. 

Suddenly, Hicks felt panic again as the hand moved to grip around his neck, the alien’s skull tilting with its bared teeth in almost a taunting gesture. Of course, the marine’s hands went to the strong, lithe arm teasing his neck, one hand gripping onto the alien’s wrist whilst the other tried to grab at its somehow cocky face. But the xenomorph humiliated Hicks once again as it simply grabbed the hand that went for its face with its other clawed hand and pushed it back.

In a sudden movement, the alien’s tail disappeared from behind the brunet and its body pressed harshly against his, the hand at his neck forcing him down against the soft, slick flooring with his arm still pinned from the creature’s other hand. Hicks gasped and cried out as the alien pulled away from choking him, moving the arm to pin the marine’s other wrist down. Its skull pressed close to him, the wet lips moving to drag against his cheek again before its teeth were revealed and pulled back, giving the second jaw a chance to inspect its pinned prey.

Hicks graced the alien with a restrained whimper as it pulled its head back, heated huffs of air forcing from the alien’s jaw as it pressed its skull further down. Writhing against the alien’s grasp on his wrists, the marine was met with an aggravated hiss and a tail pressing against his inner elbow on his right arm. The brunet quickly got the message, which was not good considering he was behaving for this supposedly inferior creature like he was an untamed pet slowly learning his place. Either way, the xenomorph was beyond pleased, its head returning to examine his clothed chest with a curious expression.

It gave one last huffed hiss before rising back up so it was hovering over Hicks’ trembling form, analysing and deducting what it should do next. Hicks felt the weight on his wrists leave slightly, and when he looked, he saw the alien’s jaw leaning in close to his left wrist. The xenomorph hissed and pushed said wrist up beside his head, the jaw returning to drool an almost black substance over it. A stuttered yelp came from Hicks’ mouth as he resisted the foreign feeling and cringed as he felt it harden.

His mortified eyes glanced at the resin holding his left wrist in place before he felt his right arm being moved as well. Chest rising and falling in a desperate attempt to calm himself down, he growled out a mantra of ‘no’s as his eyes looked over to his right wrist being forced beside his head. It almost mirrored his left, but the alien had moved his wrist up further to add discomfort; Hicks made a desperate noise resembling a sob as he looked from his wrist to the alien’s head which was moving to it.

“Please,” His voice started off desperate, and he almost felt a strange form of relief when the xenomorph tilted its head to look back at him but he growled in anger when the creature hissed lowly and turned its head back. Madness struck the marine, his pleading evolving into angered ‘no’s forced through his clenched teeth as he tried to force his arm out of the creature’s grip. Hissing loudly, the creature moved its body so its foot was pressing hard against his lower abdomen to stop Hicks from writhing as much as he was. Furthermore, its tail moved with grace to scratch along his leg slightly, barely cutting open his trousers but it still sent the message when it stopped near his inner thigh. 

Once more, Hick’s gave a defeated cry as the alien’s head moved and its jaw hung loose to drown his wrist in the resin. Seeing the black cocoon forming around his wrist made the brunet look away in disgust, his upper body struggling to lean up to see more of what was happening. A low purr came from the alien as its head returned to trailing over his chest; Hicks couldn’t resist because that damned tail was still pressing against his inner thigh like a threat. Soon it was pulling its skull back, its jaw hanging open loosely as its clawed fingers dragged over his shirt. It caught its nails in the material, its hand pulling back to inspect what it was before huffing lightly and ripping the cotton from his body. Hicks screamed out another ‘no’ as he leant his head back to try to think of anything he could do to get out of this strange and terrifying situation.

As his shirt was completely torn away from his torso, Hicks repressed his weak whimpers for help through clenched teeth, turning his head to the side and squeezing his eyes shut. The assault didn’t stop there. Hicks stuttered out a desperate cry as the xenomorph left a trail of the wet saliva along his chest down to his navel, its second jaw loosely hanging out to inspect Hicks’ happy trail. From the drag of the foreign jaw tracing along his lower abdomen, the marine hissed and repressed a squeak as he instinctively breathed in from the sensitive feeling. Purring at the reaction, the alien tilted its skull upwards with a strange expression, its lips almost curled upwards as a taunt.

Terror struck Hicks as the creature leaned backwards and dragged its claws from his chest, down to his lower abdomen, revelling in the noises it forced out of Hicks. To Hicks’ despair, the alien seemed to figure out his sensitive spots, letting its dark hand trail over his nipples and hissing lightly as it saw the anger and shame flair in its prey. Another ‘no’ escaped Hicks’ mouth as the black skull moved its head back down along his happy trail, cringing when he felt its head delve further and nudge his crotch.

Unable to help himself, the marine writhed once more, trying to shake the resin off of his trapped wrists but the alien countered it with a frustrated snarl and opened its jaw to bite the bulge of Hicks’ cock through his trousers. It wasn’t hard, but it was painful and it made Hicks stop moving in an instant. The xenomorph kept its teeth there for a moment before it prodded the appendage with its second jaw, poking at Hicks’ cock through his trousers to see how he’d react. Of course, it sparked something unwanted within Hicks, an angered whine rushing from his tight mouth as the alien did it again but in a different spot. He would not get hard from this; he simply couldn’t. But with another testing rub against his now damp, clothed cock, Hicks felt blood rushing to where he desperately didn’t want it to go.

A quiet, weak moan whistled from Hicks’ mouth, peeking the interest of the xenomorph who was now retracting its teeth from Hicks’ bulge and inspecting what it had caused. It gave a light hiss as it examined the hardening appendage, tilting its head in a graceful manner before leaning back against its legs once more to drag its hand over it. Another distressed moan forced through clenched teeth had the alien realising what was happening, its body reacting all at once to reverse itself along the marine’s frame.

In its new position, the xenomorph gave a purred hiss as its hands clawed at the brunet’s trousers, tearing them slightly as it grabbed at them and attempted at pulling them down. Hicks panicked and resisted as best he could by kicking his legs and yelling at the creature, but the alien echoed his yells with a twice as loud screech aimed at his face before pinning his legs down and tearing the clothing away. Despite having to force his body to stop moving due to the alien’s warning, Hicks couldn’t help the weak noise that came from his mouth as his boxers were shredded from him too.

With his eyes forced closed from the embarrassment, Hicks jumped as he felt the alien’s body crawl back so its head could rub against his unwanted erection. The alien’s interest was blatant, especially how Hicks could lift his head and see how the creature would tilt its head when his backstabbing cock would jump at an oddly careful touch from its hand. He mumbled another weak ‘no’ followed by a sob as the xenomorph’s hand trailed down from his chest to his pelvis, its nails pushing in to form a red trail, not entirely breaking skin. At the loss of feeling against his needy erection, Hicks’ hips tried to thrust up for the touch again; the alien hissed, startled at the movement, but it soon realised it wasn’t Hicks trying to escape but his need for its touch once more.

An unwanted moan followed through the marine’s throat as he almost felt relief when he felt the wet press against the underside of his cock, a strange humid breath trailing over the precome that was building up. But soon, the alien appeared to want more, explore deeper, find a new way to train and reward its prey. It dragged its head down to his balls, its interest being lost relatively quickly when it was met with another needy whine from the brunet.

Hicks’ eyes opened wide with terror as the xenomorph had grabbed the underside of his thighs lifting them with ease so his ass was on display. Another mantra of ‘no’s caused the alien to return with an aggravated screech before it moved Hicks’ tense legs over its large shoulders, a deep low purr following when it released one of his legs to pry open his legs more. The marine caught the message quickly, forcing his legs to go limp and resist struggling when the alien’s jaw pressed close against his entrance. This could not be happening.

The brunet sobbed out a weak squeak when he felt the alien’s second jaw press against his ring, cringing at how wet it seemed to be. But the xenomorph wasted no time, pushing the tip of its second jaw into him. It was easier to take than Hicks thought, the alien had its second jaw closed and it seemed to be gentle and lubed with its saliva. But it still felt foreign and Hicks desperately wanted to force himself to hate it, even when the appendage would twitch and curve within him. By now, the pleasure was inescapable, a hearty, dragged out moan falling freely from the marine’s slack jaw as the never ending jaw pressed deep against his prostate.

In reaction to the sudden, new noise, the alien tilted its head slightly which pressed its second jaw against his prostate once more, dragging out another noise for the alien to hear. From its mouth being occupied, the alien could only respond with a deep, low purr which reverberated through its second jaw and stimulated Hicks once again; it was like some vibrator but better in every way.

To Hicks’ embarrassment, not only did he choke out a yelled groan of satisfied pleasure, he managed to reach his orgasm just from the alien’s second jaw. Slowly and gently, the alien pulled out when it felt Hicks’ legs tighten around its shoulders and felt the marine’s hips grinding aimless into the air. With curiosity, the xenomorph watched as Hicks’ cock spurted out a strange substance unknown to it, its teeth dragging along his spent cock to gain a taste of what it had caused. 

The alien seemed pleased with the outcome, especially when it witnessed its prey laying limp against the hive flooring panting out heated breaths of air. In response, the xenomorph purred a hiss once again and crawled over to press its skull up against the marine’s chest and listen to his heartbeat. Hicks whimpered at the feeling and moved slightly, his legs shuddering from his nudity. Noticing the brunet’s shivering, the alien shifted and used its tail to cut the resin on Hicks’ wrists free, quickly grabbing the spent marine and dragging it to the shadowed wall it once resided, the warm humid air returning whilst the creature cocooned its new pet into a crevice to sleep.

As the alien watched Hicks drift off, it crawled up into the wall to curl around his resting frame, ready to warn any other creatures of its kind if they posed a threat to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hicks just got welcomed into the cum zone.  
> He'll probably never escape.  
> Do I want to maybe write a sequel about Hicks adjusting as the alien's new pet?  
> Maybe. Perhaps. If I can ever be bothered.
> 
> Imagine being Hicks lol, I couldn't. I'd prefer being the alien B)


End file.
